[unreadable] This application seeks funding for the Kern Aspen Lipid Conference to be held in Aspen, Colorado, on August 19-22, 2006. The title of the conference is "Developments in the Pathogenesis of Obesity and the Metabolic Syndrome." The goal of this meeting will be to provide attendees an opportunity to learn the latest advances in mechanisms underlying the development of obesity and the constellation of symptoms associated with obesity referred to as the metabolic syndrome. In as much as the Kern Conference has traditionally focused on lipid metabolism, we will have a strong emphasis on underlying alterations in lipid metabolism that contribute to these conditions. However, we will also focus on the newly emerging importance of the hypothalamus in regulating whole body lipid and glucose metabolism. Two co-chairs for this year's meeting have been selected. Dr. Jay D. Horton, a member of the Board of Directors, studies molecular mediators of lipid synthesis and is the PI of a P20 NIH Roadmap grant to develop a comprehensive program for the study of obesity and its metabolic complications. Dr. Gerald Shulman is a Howard Hughes investigator who is an expert in lipid and glucose metabolism. His use of stable isotopes to study metabolic fluxes in animals and humans has led to seminal discoveries that have provided unique insight into metabolic alterations that underlie obesity and the metabolic syndrome. This year's conference will bring together leading investigators from diverse disciplines who are experts in the fields of obesity, lipid and glucose metabolism. Some of the proposed topics might be covered at other specialized research meetings. Nevertheless, we believe that the Kern Aspen Lipid Conference provides a truly unique and collegiate forum that assembles [unreadable] internationally recognized scientists with the overall purpose of fostering scientific developments that can address these vital national health priorities: obesity, dyslipidemias, cardiovascular disease, hypertension, and diabetes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]